doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stand by Me Doraemon
August 8, 2014 November 6, 2014 December 12, 2014 December 18, 2014 December 18, 2014 December 19, 2014 December 19, 2014 December 31, 2014 February 12, 2015 February 19, 2015 May 28, 2015 June 17, 2015 September 11, 2015 February 6, 2016 February 11, 2016 June 19, 2016 |Director = Takashi Yamazaki Ryūichi Yagi |Distributor = Toho Multivision Pictures Entertainment and VIVA International Pictures (Philippines) |Studio = Shin Ei Animation Robot Communications Shirogumi |Running time = 1 hour 35 minutes |Box office = $170 million |Previous movie = The New Nobita's Great Demon ~Peko and the Exploration Party of 5~ |Next movie = Nobita's Space Heroes}}Stand By Me Doraemon (STAND BY ME ドラえもん) is a 2014 Japanese 3D computer animated anthology film based on the Doraemon manga series and directed by Takashi Yamazaki and Ryūichi Yagi. It was first released on August 8, 2014 in Japan. Bang Zoom! Entertainment premiered an English-dubbed version of the film at the Tokyo International Film Festival on October 24, and in Catalan at the La festa dels súpers 2014 in October 25-26. Another English dub was shown in cinemas in the Philippines. Stand by Me Doraemon has been released in 59 countries overall. Story The plot combines the short stories "All the Way From the Country of the Future", "Imprinting Egg", "Goodbye, Shizuka-chan", "Romance in Snowy Mountain", "Nobita's the night Before a Wedding" and "Goodbye, Doraemon..." into a new complete story - from the first time Doraemon came to Nobita's house to Doraemon bidding farewell to Nobita. Plot Nobita Nobi is a fourth grader who constantly gets failing grades in his subjects due to his laziness and is always bullied by his classmates Suneo Honekawa and Takeshi "Gian" Goda. His great-great grandson from the 22nd century Sewashi, who watches him everyday, travels to Nobita's timeline while bringing along his robotic cat Doraemon. Sewashi reveals that if Nobita keeps up his act, he will have a disastrous future: he will marry Gian's sister Jaiko, have his private company burned down, and will be left with a great debt. To circumvent this, he orders Doraemon to help Nobita, modifying Doraemon's nose to prevent him from returning to the future unless Nobita gains a better future. Being reluctant until the threat, Doraemon introduces his gadgets to help Nobita which helps him immensely. Though Doraemon warns Nobita not to be too dependent on his gadgets, Nobita asks Doraemon to help him woo his crush Shizuka Minamoto whom Doraemon reveals is the one Nobita will marry if his future is corrected. However, all his efforts end up making Shizuka becoming closer to ace student, Hidetoshi Dekisugi. Nobita's attempt to be equal with Dekisugi by studying harder is futile and he decides to let go of Shizuka to make her happier. Mistaking him planning to commit suicide, Shizuka arrives at the Nobi's residence and resists Nobita's people-repelling potion to help him which Doraemon reveals is the first step in Nobita and Shizuka's growing relationship to eventually becoming a couple. Upon seeing his older self rejecting Shizuka's invitation to a mountain climbing, Nobita disguise himself as his older self to help Shizuka who he thinks is separated from her group during a heavy blizzard. His efforts to help Shizuka do more hurt to himself, but this makes Shizuka feel that she has to accompany Nobita saying "yes" before collapsing from cold she contracted from her earlier conversation with Nobita. Forcing himself to remember the moment, the two are rescued by Nobita's older self who recalled the memory. Nobita learns from his older self that Shizuka was answering to the latter's proposition to marry her which means that the two will indeed marry. After hearing that Shizuka's father has also accepted her daughter's spouse, Nobita and Doraemon return back to the present timeline. As Nobita's future has changed for the better, Doraemon's programming commands him to return back to the future in 48 hours. Noticing that Doraemon has a hard time to leave due to his concern for Nobita, Nobita confronts and has a brutal fight with Gian to prove that he is able to defend himself without Doraemon. Seeing that Nobita refuses to give up, Gian forfeits as Doraemon tearfully takes Nobita home before leaving in peace the next day. During April Fools, Nobita is tricked by Gian into believing that Doraemon has returned. In anger, he drinks a solution Doraemon gave to him which turns all lies into truth and vice versa. Finishing his retribution against Suneo and Gian, Nobita goes back home while lamenting that Doraemon will never return. To his surprise, Doraemon suddenly returns because Nobita said that Doraemon would never return, still with the effects of the potion, and it became a lie. The two hug and cry in happiness, intermingled with a hilarious remix of insulting sentences from the potion effects. Characters Doraemon - CGI.png|Doraemon Nobita Nobi - CGI.png|Nobi Nobita CG-Shizuka.png|Shizuka Minamoto SuneoOfficial.jpg|Suneo Honekawa Takeshi_Gouda_-_CGI.png|Takeshi Gouda Sewashi Nobi zpsie3sjumv.png|Sewashi Nobi Nobisuke 3D SBMD.PNG|Nobisuke Tamako3d.PNG|Tamako Nobi Nobi no papa 2014.PNG|Nobisuke Nobi Yoshiostandbyme.jpeg|Yoshio Minamoto Card n12 1.jpg|Gian's mother Dekisugiofficial.jpeg|Hidetoshi Dekisugi HAYGP 185.JPG|Sensei Voice Cast Gadgets used Images.jpeg| Time Machine Bambo.jpeg| Take-copter Doko-Demo-Doa.png| Anywhere Door Imprintingegganimever.jpg| Imprinting Egg 1 1.gif| Time Furoshiki Truth trans.jpg| Truth Transmitter Dress Up Camera in Stand by Me Doraemon.png| Dress Up Camera Tunnelcg.png| Gulliver Tunnel Taimuterebi.jpg| Time TV Copying Toast in Stand by Me Doraemon.png| Memorization Bread Bugoff.jpg| Bug Off Hustler.jpg| Hustler Template picture.png| Grabber Glove Ace Cap.png| Ace Cap Convenience Purse.png| Convenience Purse Card g16 1.jpg| Compaction Cloud Gas Pass Through Loop.PNG| Pass Loop Card g18 1.jpg| Straight Hole Invisible Cape2005 001.png| Invisible Cape* Template picture.png| Underground Treehouse* *- doesn't included in the card collection Differences between the anime and manga Music *Himawari no Yakusoku (ひまわりの約束) by "Motohiro Hata" DVD/Blu-ray/digital releases with English subtitles Hong Kong version - Blu-ray Region A - 3D + 2D Audio: Cantonese, Japanese Subtitles: English, Traditional Chinese, Simplified Chinese Hong Kong version - DVD Region 3 Audio: Cantonese, Japanese Subtitles: English, Traditional Chinese, Simplified Chinese Korea version - DVD Region 3 Audio: Japanese, Korean Subtitles: English, Korean iTunes version (Singapore) Audio: Japanese Subtitles: English, Indonesian, Mandarin, Simplified Chinese Release Southeast Asia *Macau *South Korea (February 2015) *Singapore (December 2014) *Malaysia (January 2015) *Brunei *Vietnam (December 2014) *Thailand *Laos *Cambodia *Myanmar *Philippines (June 2015) *Indonesia (December 2014) East Asia *China (May 2015) *Taiwan *Hong Kong (February 2015) South Asia *India (June 2016) *Nepal *Pakistan *Bangladesh *Sri Lanka *Maldives *Bhutan West Asia *Palestine *Afghanistan *Bahrain *Iran *Iraq *Jordan *Kuwait *Lebanon *Yemen *Turkey (September 2015) Africa *Algeria *Chad *Comoros *Djibouti *Egypt *Eritrea *Libya *Mauritania *Morocco *Oman *Qatar *Saudi Arabia *Somalia *Sudan *South Sudan *Syria *Tunisia *UAE (December 2015) *Western Sahara Europe *Italy *San Marino *Vatican City *Malta *Monaco *Switzerland *Spain (December 2014) *France Names in other languages Reception An all-female J-pop group, AKB48 reviewed the movie. 49 of the members will rate the movie from 1-5. Though majority of the members give the movie 5 Ratings, Miyazato Rira gave the movie 0 points out of 5. Trivia *The plot combines the manga chapters; "All the Way from the Country of the Future", "Romance in the Snowy Mountain", "Partners of the Night", "The Night Before Nobita's Wedding" and "Good bye, Doraemon" and also the episode "Goodbye, Shizuka" & "Imprinting Egg" *The song that plays in the beginning of the third trailer is called Tchaikovsky - Piano Concerto 1 - B Flat Minor. *Stand by Me Doraemon will release in 36 more countries,two more countries and finally 2 last countries was added to the list. Total will be 60 countries in all. *This is the first and only movie that does not have Nobita's name in the title like all of the 2D films do. *In Doraemon's bedroom, there was a poster of a girl. The girl appears to be Sumire Hoshino, a character from Perman with brown hair. However, she has black hair in the movie. *In the movie, it was revealed that Shizuka & Nobita are married on October 24 and they got engaged 14 years before that. *In the future, Nobita's car has a nameplate of 09-03, referring to Doraemon's birthday. *This is the first Doraemon feature film to use CGI. *This is the first and so far only Doraemon feature film that does not have any new characters. *In the English version prepared for the Filipino market, the cast is different from the US English dub cast. *The English version with the US cast shown at the Tokyo International film festival and available on iTunes Japan was also released with subtitles for the Arabic market. *According to statistics, 88.4% of the audiences cried;47% were male while 53% were female. * The post movie credits are accompanied by fake outtakes. Here are some screenshots: * In 2015, an English subtitled version appeared on Delta Airlines flights with the Delta Studio feature. This subtitled version used the Bang! Zoom dub names for the characters, except Sue, who was accidentally called Shizuka, her original Japanese name, throughout the entire film. The English Dub An English version of this movie was commissioned by TV Asahi and produced by Bang Zoom! Entertainment, the same company that made the English dub that aired on Disney XD. It premiered at the Tokyo Film Festival in 2014. For a while the dub was lost, until it resurfaced on the Japanese iTunes Store in 2015. Later someone on the wiki forums posted a link to the English dub of the movie, but it had subtitles and poor audio. Much later in 2016 the high quality version of the dub was ripped and can now be found and viewed easily. As for the dub itself, it's completely uncut with no edits for censorship whatsoever. As of September 2017 the dub still hasn't been released in the US officially. References #STAND BY ME DORAEMON Box Office MojoRetrieved August 13, 2014. #"Robot Cat Doraemon's 1st 3D CG Film Teased in Video" Anime News Network. 2013-11-14. Retrieved 2013-12-13. #"Anime Robot Cat Doraemon Enters 3rd Dimension in 1st 3D CG Film" Anime News Network. 2013-11-13. Retrieved 2013-12-13. #Beck, Jerry (March 9, 2014). "Anime Trailer: "Stand By Me, Doreamon"". Animation Scoop. Retrieved March 9, 2014. #"STAND BY ME ドラえもん [ブルーレイ豪華版"] (in Japanese). Pony Canyon. Retrieved November 23, 2014. External Links *Official website *Stand by Me Doraemon at the Internet Movie Database *Stand by Me Doraemon (anime) at Anime News Network Encyclopedia Gallery Trailers ［STAND BY ME ドラえもん］プロモーション映像|'Trailer 1' ［STAND BY ME ドラえもん］特報1|'Trailer 2' ［STAND BY ME ドラえもん］予告篇１|'Trailer 3' ［STAND BY ME ドラえもん］予告篇３|'Trailer 4' STAND BY ME- โดราเอมอน เพื่อนกันตลอดไป (Official Trailer - 1 thai Trailer) Navigation Category:3D Flims Category:Movies